Fae in Heat
by Michael Weyer
Summary: Castle and Beckett find themselves handling a unique pair that leads to a more unique situation.


**Fae in Heat**

**By Michael Weyer**

**Castle owned by ABC, Lost Girl owned by Prodigy Pictures. **

** As a long-time fan of both shows, wanted a way to mix them together. Thought briefly of a massive tale but somehow, simpler seemed easier so enjoy a fun piece.**

* * *

Some days, Kate Beckett knew, it just wasn't worth getting out of bed.

A rainy day in New York City wasn't pleasant, it messed with traffic, not to mention nasty handling a crime scene. It made a mess of forensics and slowed down investigations too much. It also tended to bring out the weirdoes too often. Nope, it was days like this that made her want to just kick back and relax and not get out of bed. Of course, the fact she often woke up in the arms of Richard Castle was another impetus for not getting up.

Still, it wasn't enough to put Beckett in a good mood as she entered the precinct, shaking out her wet coat before hanging it up. "What have we got?" she asked.

Ryan was examining a file. "Nothing on his criminal record, no suspicious credit card bills or such. Still waiting to hear back from his employer."

Beckett looked at the board where a photo was placed of a handsome young man in his twenties, a photo next to it showing that same man lying in an alley with multiple slash marks over his chest. "Any ideas on the weapon?"

"Lanie said it was something sharp and multi-pronged," Esposito said as he sat at his desk. "No signs of anything nearby though."

Beckett studied the board. "So we have no clue as to motive yet?"

"Maybe it was just random?" Richard Castle said as he walked up, handing a cup of coffee to Beckett. He was wearing his usual light trousers and jacket with a nice smile at his partner who returned it. "Or….he may have seen something he shouldn't have and the killer, who just happened to be carrying some mini-scythe, decided to eliminate him."

"Not sure about the scythe but might be onto something with the rest of it," Beckett noted, sipping her coffee. "Which bring us to the two you guys found going through Haley's hotel room." She looked through the glass in the interrogation room at the two inside. "Any idea on them?'

"Well, to no shock, the younger woman is not named Molly Ringwald," Ryan stated. "Ten to one, her friend is an alias too but nothing coming up in databases on them. Did find passports among their effects from Canada." He lifted a printout up. "Did checking, they crossed in from Toronto two days ago."

"Canadians?" Castle frowned. "Damn, there go any spy theories."

"My heart breaks," Beckett dryly stated. "Well, might as well get to talking to them."

* * *

"Please stop that," Bo stated. She was clad in her usual outfit of leather pants and a jacket over a dark top, all in black, her long dark hair in a ponytail. She glanced at the girl next to her who was snapping and blowing a bubble of gum. Kenzi was clad in a bright vest with dark jeans, a scarf wrapped around her hair, which boasted streaks of red and blue among the black.

"Bored," Kenzi sighed.

"It's your fault we're here."

"How is that?"

"You were supposed to watch the hall."

"I was!"

"Then how come the cops got in before you could warn me?"

"It's possible I might have been distracted."

"You were stealing other people's room service, weren't you?"

"Just a few fries!"

"Kenzi…"

"I missed lunch, okay, Bo?"

"Because you were hung over!"

"Details, details."

The two were cut off as the door opened as Beckett and Castle entered the room. As one who had been in more than a few police stations in her life, Kenzi could read Castle as a cop right off the bat but Castle didn't have that air. Beckett was entering with the usual calm swagger, the old "I am in control and you are not" pose that put Kenzi off so much. She glanced at Bo to see her admiring Beckett with a light smile. "Down, girl," she whispered.

"So," Beckett began as she sat across from them. "It's Bo and Kenzi?"

"Eavesdropping is rude," Bo stated, her smile still there. "Unless it's for the right reasons."

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett," she introduced herself as she opened the folder. "I want to know what you two were doing in Roger Haley's hotel room?"

"We provide a service," Kenzi stated. "Early clean-up to hotel rooms, we specialize in elite clientele who don't want cleaning ladies picking through their things."

Beckett glared at her. "This will go easier if you cooperate."

"Oooooh, an _Electric Company _fan, loved that show!"

Castle chuckled but was cut off by Beckett's glare. Bo decided to step up. "Listen, my friend and I provide investigative services, we were hired to track Haley down."

"So you're private eyes?"

"More or less."

"You have a license?"

"That would be the less part," Kenzi inserted. She glanced at Castle, frowning. "Dude, I know you from somewhere." His beaming expression pushed her on. "Think it was some TV show on Syfy…"

"Richard Castle," he introduced himself as Beckett fought the urge to roll her eyes at his tone. "Maybe you've read my books?"

"Nah, more sci-fi and horror. My tastes are a unique mix."

"Except when it comes to her vodka," Bo stated.

Beckett tried to get things back on track. "So you two were investigating Haley? Why?"

"That's confidential," Bo stated.

"You're not really licensed though."

"Yes but we do have scruples."

"Actually, Bo-Bo here has more than a few other sweet things on her body but…"

"Not now, Kenzi."

Beckett shook her head. "You know Haley is dead?"

"We heard," Bo said. "And, for the record, we had nothing to do with it."

"Really," Kenzi added. "Does this look like the face of a killer?" She pursed her lips into a childish pout. "And Bo? Girlfriend breaks hearts, she doesn't tear them out."

"But you suspect who did it," Castle stated. "You know a lot more than you're telling."

"It's our job," Bo stated, crossing her arms and giving them both a look at her cleavage. "Listen, I can't tell you more but suffice to say, this is a bit bigger and more complicated than you think it is."

Beckett narrowed her eyes and leaned in. "Do you know who killed him?"

"We might," Bo allowed. "But we can take care of it."

"Ah, not sure how you handle it in the Great White North," Castle stated. "But in New York, we prefer to let the cops handle murders on their own." He sipped his coffee before seeing the look Beckett was giving him. "What?"

"Look, are we under arrest?" Bo finally said. "If not, we do have plans."

"Yeah, tickets for _Wicked_ later."

Beckett gave them a steely look. "Fine but do not leave town."

"Wow, you guys really do say that," Kenzi said as she got up. Bo rose and passed by the two, giving each a sultry look. "See you around," she purred and both Beckett and Castle had to shiver at her voice.

"Honestly, I cannot take you anywhere," Kenzi muttered as they walked through the squad room.

"Hey, a gal with a gun always turns me on."

"A gal like that with an ice cream cone would turn you on."

"I think her and that Castle guy are a couple. I can sense it."

"You don't need Fae-dar to get that, Bo, you need eyes." They exited onto the street, Kenzi pulling out her cell phone. "Okay, so what's our next plan, Captain Vajayjay?"

"We need to get a line on this Wereling," Bo stated. "So far, it's just one body in New York but it might add to more with the next full moon and I don't think the cops are ready to handle it."

"Are we? How come we got to do this? Don't get me wrong, liking the Big Apple and all but not eager to join the stats on tourist deaths. Don't they have Fae here to handle this?"

"Something to do with the Wereling being from Toronto, they need someone there to get it, I don't know, I tend to tune out when Trick babbles about the hierarchies and such."

"Good, it's not just me. Let's hit the bar."

"It's not even noon yet."

"Bo, Bo, Bo. If you want to know anything that goes on in a city, you check out the bars. Have you learned nothing from me?"

"That red mascara is out after November?"

"My work is done."

* * *

"You're annoyed, aren't you?"

"What gave you that impression, Castle?"

"The fact you've been giving me the death glare for the last fifteen minutes?"

"Castle, when you said a night at the theater, you indicated some fun play on Broadway or even the opera. You have me wear one of only two actual nice dresses I own, pearls and heels and then show up for a poetry reading at a tiny nightclub?"

Castle winced as they made their way up the sidewalk back to his apartment building. "Okay, I could have made it a bit more clear."

"Could have?"

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Oh, you are." Kate adjusted her coat. "And I don't mean with just a nice dinner or play, a real play, you are going to-" She was cut off by a loud shriek as someone ran before them. It took them a moment to realize it was Kenzi, the young woman screaming as she raced as fast as her high-heeled boots could take her, a hand to hold onto the beret on her head.

Castle and Beckett glanced at each other just before another shape came out of the alley. It was a hulking creature, about seven feet tall, looking more like a wolf than a man, its massive jaw dripping with saliva off its sharp fangs, its huge claws dashed with red as it bounded after Kenzi.

Castle and Beckett stared at each other again just before Bo ran out of the alley, her top torn, a red gash across her face but wielding a samurai sword over her head as she chased the creature chasing after Kenzi.

Castle and Beckett both leaned forward a beat, their heads craning to follow the bizarre sight. "That…did just happen, right?" Castle carefully asked.

"Yeah. It did." Beckett was as jarred as he was but quickly shrugged it off. She moved quickly, reaching into her purse to remove her gun. Castle was behind her as they ran across the street to a matching alley. They could hear several loud cries and the sound of metal on skin as they made their way down the alley, Beckett with her gun raised ahead of her.

They saw Bo being thrown aside, smashing into the brick wall with a gasp. The creature was slashing out at her, Bo just managing to avoid the blow. Behind her, Kenzi had grabbed a loose pipe from the ground and whacked the beast on the back of its head, which earned her a backwards swipe she just ducked.

"Freeze!" Beckett yelled, her gun raised.

"Oh, geez, lady, get out here!" Kenzi yelled. "Don't you know what happens to the cops in the creature movies!"

"She raises a point," Castle had to say, his eyes wide as he took in the wild scene. Bo was back on her feet, wincing as she slashed out with her sword, cutting the creature on its shoulder, causing it to howl. Beckett took advantage to fire a trio of shots right into its chest. She froze as the creature turned to face her, its mouth letting out a harsh snarl and eyes gleaming with hate.

"Oh, shit," Beckett whispered as she backed up, Castle moving to her side, ready to help her if need be. Getting back up, Bo leapt forward to grab the creature around its neck. Kenzi was rummaging through her jacket before pulling out a small device. "Yes, I knew I still had you on me, my faithful friend!" Racing forward, she jammed the taser into the side of the beast and unleashed a blast of electricity.

The creature howled out in agony, throwing its head back. Seeing the opportunity, Bo jammed the sword right into its neck, plunging it as deep as she could. She held it tight as the creature gasped out, falling to its knees. Pulling the blade out, Bo slashed it into the neck again and pulled it along to cause a huge gash. With a gurgle, the beast fell onto its face and shuddered before going still.

Bo winced as she rose up, holding her side. "Damn….damn…"

"Bo, you okay?" Kenzi asked, coming forward to help her straighten up.

"What…the hell…was that?" Kate blurted out, staring at the beast.

"Besides freaking awesome!" Castle said, a goofy grin on his face.

Bo winced. "You two have a cell phone we can borrow? We have to call someone to get this set up."

"I….wait…we have to call the precinct," Beckett stated. "I need to inform-"

"No." Bo leaned forward to put a hand on Beckett's. "No, don't call them. This…is out of your area, Detective, trust me on that." Castle's eyes widened even more (which he would have thought impossible), as he saw a light glow flow from Bo's hand into Kate's. His girlfriend blinked and shivered, her expression becoming dazed. "Just…get me somewhere…to sit down."

"Um…Castle's place is…across the street," Kate found herself saying, not sure why her suspicion was vanishing but not questioning it as it felt…good.

"Kate?" Castle pulled her back, Kate blinking again as she seemed to return to her faculties. "Are you okay?"

Bo and Kenzi were already moving, heading across the street, Kenzi doing her best to help the older woman along." Hey, wait!" Castle said as he gave chase. "You can't just-"

"Permission is like a Facebook invitation, always open whether or not you want it," Kenzi intoned as they entered the building. Before he knew it, Castle was opening the door to his apartment, still not believing this as Kenzi let Bo collapse onto the couch.

Beckett was starting to get her head back on straight. "What…was that thing?"

"A Wereling," Bo intoned as she peeled off her jacket, revealing an ugly bruise forming on her right shoulder. "Pretty nasty as you can tell."

"But…where did it come from?"

"And how?" Castle added. "Are there more of them, how many, you guys belong to some secret society or something?"

"Hey!" Kenzi snapped. "Trust me when I say, you open the door into this, it's gonna be damn hard walking back out!"

Bo winced again, holding her side. "Damn…Think it got me." She pulled her hand away to show blood on her fingers.

"Oh my God!" Kate yelled. "We have to call an ambulance."

"No, no, I'm fine," Bo stated.

"Are you crazy?" Beckett blurted. "We have to get you to a hospital!"

"No…" Bo moaned. "No…hospitals." She looked up and both Beckett and Castle started as they saw her eyes seemed to be glowing a bright blue. "What I need…is right here." She reached out to put a hand into each of theirs and a slight glow seemed to extend to them. Both Castle and Beckett shuddered, each suddenly feeling incredibly aroused.

"Oh boy," Kenzi muttered, knowing what was about to happen.

Slowly, Bo leaned in, her lips caressing Kate's. The detective was stock-still, stunned by this as Bo slowly drew back, a blue cloud flowing out of Kate's mouth and into her own. Castle was frozen by the sight, unable to process it as Bo turned to kiss him as well. He sighed out as she drew back, the same cloud exiting into her.

Both were staring enraptured as Bo rose up. "Let's go." She still held their hands, pulling them up and with her as they backed their way to the bedroom.

"Sure, ok!" Kenzi called after them. "I'll just be out here then!" She sighed and looked around. "Guy's rich and a writer, has to have something to get drunk on around here…"

* * *

Kate Beckett would never have called herself a prudish woman. She had a sexy side and liked to show it off. If anything, her relationship was Castle was cracking her cool exterior a lot more. But a threesome with an incredibly gorgeous woman was still far beyond the pale for her. And yet here she was, stripping down to her underwear while exchanging soul-searing kisses with the now half-naked brunette she'd just met this morning.

Yet she couldn't help herself. Being around this woman was so…intoxicating. Years of self-control and keeping things professional melted away as she felt her bra undone and hands upon her breasts. The sight of Castle pulling at Bo's clothing as she tore at his didn't incite jealousy at all in Kate, just more arousal and pleasure that urged her on to kiss more.

Richard Castle would be lying if the idea of a threesome with Beckett had never entered his mind. He'd been in a few before but this…this was something else. The very touch of Bo was enough to drive him wilder than his most amazing fantasies. To see the women he loved sharing in this was even hotter, driving him on as he felt hands rub over his now bare chest.

Then they were all on the bed and from there, any semblance of rational thinking vanished from the minds of the cop and the writer.

* * *

"Thanks, again, Grandma," Alexis Castle said as she unlocked the door to her father's apartment. She was wearing a nice blouse and slacks, every bit the college student as she held a box of clothes in her arms. Behind her, Martha Rodgers was in an elegant blue dress to match her nice hat and gloves, which she removed as she followed her granddaughter inside. "I know this was sudden but they have to fumigate my entire dorm so thought I could stay here a few days."

"Alexis, darling, of course, you're always welcome." Martha said. "I just wish I could have let your father know of this little surprise first but he refuses to answer his phone."

"I guess he and Beckett got-" Alexis was placing the box onto the table when she turned and let out a yelp. Martha joined her as they both stared at the dark haired young woman sprawled across the couch, one boot off and an open and empty bottle lying on the table next to her.

"Hey!" Martha yelled.

The girl jerked awake, her eyes blinking open and darting about before fixating on the woman above her. "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" she asked with what sounded like utter seriousness.

"Who are you?" Martha barked. "How did you get in here? And is that my wine you just downed?"

"Easy, Lucille Bluth," the girl groaned as she sat up, rubbing her temples. "I'm Kenzi, got let in by that Castle dude."

"I should have known," Martha muttered as she turned to head toward the bedroom. "Richard! Richard, where are you?"

Alexis let out a small wave. "Um, hi. I'm Alex, his daughter."

"Kenzi," the woman introduced herself. "And if you value your childhood sanity, I would avoid that bedroom like the plague."

Martha had not heard that sage advice as she knocked first before opening the door. "Richard, are you-" She stopped as she saw her son lying in bed next to Beckett with a gorgeous and clearly naked brunette between them. "Oh, for Heaven's sake, I'm out one night and you're turning this into a brothel? Again?"

Castle blinked, focusing on Martha. "Am I dreaming?"

"Sadly, no," his mother informed him. Beckett was blinking awake as well, letting out a gasp as she pulled her blanket to her body. "Martha! How…can't you leave?"

"Oh, Kate, relax. It's hardly the first time I've found Richard in bed with two women at once."

"Mother!"

"But really, I had hoped you had lowered your libido a bit with Kate. Then again, it does seem consensual so perhaps the good detective isn't as good as I thought."

Castle glanced to Kate. "Are you going to take that?"

"I sort of have to. I can't feel my feet."

Bo was now awake and slinking out of bed, stretching out. The tiny part of Beckett's analytical mind that remained noted how her wounds of the previous evening had vanished. "Well…that was refreshing." She bent down to get her clothes, dressing with a speed that implied this was hardly her first time preparing to leave someone's home fast. Castle saw Martha seeming to appraise her. "Mother, what are you doing?"

"Really, Richard, in my long experience on the stage, I have had the occasional experimental phase."

"Oh, God, I do not want to hear this…"

Bo was about to leave before Castle called out. "Wait...who are you? What are you?"

She gave them a smile that made them feel like kissing her all over again. "I would think the two of you would truly enjoy a little mystery in your life."

Bo simply exited into the main living room where Kenzi had slipped on her remaining boot. "All fed up, I take it?" her friend asked.

"Oh yes," Bo purred, passing by a wide-eyed Alex. The young woman whipped her head toward the bedroom, to Bo and back again, her jaw opening. "Did…were you just…my dad…"

"Now that our corruption of a young mind is finished, are we done here?" Kenzi asked, standing up. "Before I dove into a fine bottle of Merlot, I got a call to Trick, the local Ash is already handling big, furry and dead. So, I'm ready to see the Statue of Liberty then get back to the land of affordable health care."

Bo turned to Alex with a broad smile. "Tell your father and Kate I had a wonderful night. They helped me feel sooooo much better."

"Let's go, oh sower of wild oats." Kenzi took Bo's arm to lead her out of the apartment. Alex watched them leave, then turned on her heel to head to the bedroom. "DAD!"

As the succubus and her friend left, Richard Castle found himself being forced to concoct a pretty impressive story for his daughter.


End file.
